As Bluetooth technology advances, there are various different Bluetooth products or built-in Bluetooth modules for electronic products on the market. As to the built-in Bluetooth module, the power is supplied from the electronic products. For a standalone Bluetooth receiver such as an automobile Bluetooth receiver, the receiver generally comes with a USB data interface and a data line provided for supplying power required for the operation of the electronic products. The Bluetooth receiver occupies some of the limited data interface and needs to be connected through a cable. Obviously, such Bluetooth receiver is inconvenient for charging and use.
Obviously, the conventional Bluetooth receiver requires improvements.